minecraft Armageddon
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: minecraft 1.7.4 or 1.8 of today it is ruled by minecraftians and other mobs. Then a killer from deep space threatens the future of life for every living creature on the planet. including the minecraftians who ruled minecraft since the beginning. now read the catastrophe and disaster's that will unfold that cause everything on the planet to survive on their own.
1. proluge

**I don't own minecraft I wish I did but Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang.**

opening scene

the vast mus of space the most mysterious and most awesome place but enough about that our story begins at the asteroid belt between mars and Jupiter all of them are usually orbiting. The same direction like a traffic on a free way all except one asteroid that's going in a different direction like a semi cutting trough a freeway. As the asteroid cuts trough the smaller asteroids until it crashes into a bigger asteroid and they both explode and send many pieces into space. But one has a special destiny it's heading for the only planet that's made out of blocks a planet in witch has famous youtubers. This rock will change minecraft history forever it's heading for planet minecraft this asteroid is bigger then the mount Everest disaster is now set.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own minecraft I wish I did but Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang.**

**twenty four hours till impact **

it is like any normal day in minecraftia minecraftians are either busy building or they are mining. But they unaware a asteroid streaks trough space towards them.

Meanwhile in stampylongenose lovely world

Stampy had just woken up from his sleep and he went out of his balcony where the moon was almost fully down.

'what another perfect day in my lovely world oh what do you know a bright star said Stampy. Even though it wasn't a star it was the asteroid but Stampy isn't the only one thought it was a star many players who are in night notice the asteroid but the sun was making it looking like a star.

but Stampy he went back in his room and l for lee came out of a painting.

'good morning lee how are you today said Stampy

'I'm fine Stampy want some breakfast said Lee as he planted a cake on the floor

'you bet I do said Stampy as he immdetitly ate the cake in one bite

'now let's go to my love garden and add someone said Stampy as he walked off towards his love garden. Then he enter the love garden but soon notice something in the sky.

'hey look that stars still out said Stampy

'that's strange said Lee

'maybe it's just a glitch or something said Stampy

'yah it's a glitch said Lee

'okay today I'm going to add Notch because with out him minecraft wouldn't exist and Stampy lovely world wouldn't exist said Stampy

'so what do you want to do today said Lee

'let's just have fun at Stampy fun land said Stampy

'alright lets go said Lee

'Okay but first lets get a dog said Stampy as he walked towards his dog house and picked Duncan and they went off to Stampy's fun land.

**Meanwhile on the moon**

Stampy's two lunar friends where eating some lunar cheese but they stop and they looked into the sky and saw the asteroid go past the moon.

'OH NO THE DEADLY ROCK MISSIL IS HEADING FOR THE BLOCK WORLD! said one of them

'we should warn the cat that makes cakes said the other one

'but the flying saucer is out of order said the first one.

'what do we do said the second one

'all we can do is hope that the cat would survive said the first one. As they watch it get closer to the planet.

**alright theirs a chapter and I hop you liked it. Like/Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own minecraft I wish I did but Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang.**

**one minutes till impact**

The asteroid has finally close the gap between it and the planet. Soon it starts to heat up from contacting the atmosphere and turns into a fire ball.

Meanwhile at ground zero witch is in fact a sallow sea but it's also the squid breeding ground and for these squid's. They are just doing their daily business that is swimming around and eating tiny plankton but the females are laying their Eggs in the ocean floor. But one female swims to a underwater cave and moves some sand until she lays her eggs then she leaves the cave. But her happiness of laying the next generation is short lived.

The asteroid comes out of the sky and is heading straight at them then it hits causing an explosion a million times more powerful then all nuclear weapons and can be seen in space. The asteroid it shelf instantly vaporize and make's a hole underground all the way to bedrock layer in one second. the impact instantly kills the squids but the squids aren't the only ones any thing within a two hundred fifty mile radius from the impact die's in an instead. Further out minecraftians and mobs will only see a flash of light.

**Three seconds after impact**

super heated air expands away from the impact site faster then the speed of sound but due to the angle in witch the asteroid hits. It heads straights for the western part of the minecraft in a jungle biome a group of ocelots are looking at the shockwave but before they can run the shockwave hits them as much force as a freight train and they die in an instead but the shockwave not done. It advance's even the powerful herobrine is killed the shockwave flattens everything in it's path including city's those who survive are only by sheer luck they only survive by sheltering in caves or underground. Skydoseminecraft watches the catastrophe from a cave and watch as mobs die from the shockwave then Sky comes out when the shockwave passes he look at a flatten landscape with fire's everywhere then Sky deicide to look around for any survives but death played no favorites between anyone either peaceful or hostile . Soon a silverfish come's out of his block and looks around the barren landscape since it was so small it went into block's to avoid the shockwave then the silverfish head towards a dead creeper and starts eating it.

**ten minutes after impact**

the shockwave cools before it enters a hunger game's map. Incredibly minecraftians out of it's reach would still not known that disaster had struck for minecraftians here it is a day like any other trying to prove witch one going to win. But just as the match begin a rumble can be heard suddenly the ground shakes this is the worse earthquake minecraftians ever felt the first earthquake without mods in minecraft. The very impact itself causes a thirteen earthquake far more powerful then earthquakes in the real world. The quake can be felt across the world making buildings to fall in the hunger game's map the player fall down while cracks open up making some minecraftians to fall into them for everyone this quake was it was basically tells them the end is near . in Stampy's lovely world Stampy and Lee felt the quake but luckily they just return to the doghouse and are now safe from the quake.

**thirty minutes after impact**

the quake still raddle the world the aftershocks will continue for days but for those who live near beaches the true disaster is coming. In Zackscott sever of Scotland Zack, Ashley, Mac, the Bed stealer and brock who have just recovered from the quake they have failed to notice that the water in the ocean was going back.

'is anyone okay said Brock

'yah said Zack

'I'm bed riffice said the bed stealer

'wait what that sound said Ashley.

They looked up and see a giant wave right over them and before they can react the wave crashes down on them and the wave's not done their it race's trough Scotland flooding everything in its path. But this is only one of lots of mega tsunami that's batters cost for squids that survive they watch as drown mobs and minecraftians rain down to the ocean floor.

But in the aftermath of gobo disaster it's not surprising how many have died but how many has survive in pockets around the world they try to understand what has happen to their world. But yet another disaster is brewing when the asteroid struck it cause a million stones to fly up into the atmosphere but soon they start to come back down. In a rain of fire and when the burning blocks come crashing down igniting globe wild fires burning down any remaining house's. Theirs no rules for Armageddon they only feeling that these minecraftians feel is run but for those under ground they are spared.

**seven hours after impact**

the entire planet feels like it burning to the ground and surface tempters spike and fire's spread trough everyplace in the world the over world is acting like a second nether many mobs and minecraftians are dyeing or dead it is a miracle if anyone survive this disaster. but their is one mob that can silverfish they seem to have the advancement in this disaster. Because they can store enough food and stay in blocks and go to strongholds. But the aftermath is only just beginning.

**wow wasn't that and disastrous chapter but it is only the beginning till next chapter. like/reveiw**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own minecraft I wish I did but Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang.**

**one day after impact**

from the moon the minecraft planet looks like a alien planet. Red hot meteor fragments thrown up from the impact rain down making fire's where ever they hit the land is trapped by a uncontrolled unstoppable infernal. Everything is on fire making lots of mobs to die and Minecraftians are burn alive in a mushroom biome the fires hit hard the fire's killed many mooshroom. But even in these killing fields their are survivors like the small silverfish who can go in blocks to protect them before the impact silverfish hostel mobs that minecraftians would kill them if they got in their way but now the silverfish are pawning the players by surviving.

**three day's after impact **

the fire have finally stop leavening a chard and barren landscape. This was once home to minecraftuniverse but he has broken his leg and his hungry but he notice a cow weakening happy to see foo. minecraftuniverse limbs towards the cow before killing it with a diamond sword then he grabs the steak and starts to eat it witch regains his strength. he sets out to find Skydoseminecraft but weather systems are being change dramatically by smoke, ash, carbon dioxide and a huge influx of toxic chemicals making acid rain. The rain make's death slow and painful in a plains biome a creeper is caught in the storm and even worse the creeper broke his leg and with acid rain falling on him it makes his death torture but the rain is also killing the plants and farm vegetables and the acid rain's also make floods and the flood sweep away many dead body's into the ocean. But finally the rains stop but yet another disaster hits all the smoke from the fire's and dust from the impact goes into the stratosphere and the dust covers the whole planet with a blanket of dust and it blocks out the sun killing off any surviving plants without plants to eat Cow, sheep, pigs, horse and mushroom's die from starvation but for chickens they have no problem finding food they just simply eat the seeds and the carcasses' of the once powerful mobs. meanwhile in Stampy lovely world Stampy and lee come out of their shelter of the dog house and they around the world and see that all the tree's where gone and all the buildings are destroyed.

'oh no my lovely world it's all destroyed said Stampy

'wow look at this place it's going to take a long time to rebuild all of this said Lee

'wait I'm getting hungry hey Lee who got any cake on you said Stampy

'no said Lee

'wait I got an idea lets go to my secret base I've got everything prepared said Stampy

'good idea lets go Said Lee

'wait for me said Sky

'oh my god it's Skydoseminecraft and minecraft universe said Lee

'yes it is us do you mine if we tag along please we are starveling we only got four hearts left said Sky.

'don't worry you guys can come said Stampy as he showed them away to his secret base and once the got in they where surprise to see all of Stampy's dogs and one cat where their

'so that's where my pets have gone said Stampy

soon they all started eating some cake and pork chops until they where full.

**six days after impact **

it has been six months since the impact and life on this planet is hanging by a tread over the last months snow comes down creating another disaster freezing cold and it kill's off remaining mobs the only mobs that are surviving are chicken's and hostile mobs. The chickens survive the cold with their feathers and surpassingly they can actually hibernate this cold. hostile mobs survive this disaster by spawning in cave's and they are acutely smart enough not to go out of the cave's. But for minecraftians their not doing so good even tough they can survive the cold their facing a more deadlier threat starveling to death the only Minecraftians that are surviving are Stampy, Lee, Sky and minecraft universe. The only two place's that are not effected by this disaster is the Nether and the end the reason is simple they where simply to deep under ground.

**one year after impact **

the dust finally clears and the sun starts to shine down on the land but it reveals a lifeless landscape but their is one thing that's on land and is now flourishing. The Silverfish they manage to survive by staying in blocks and now thriving this new world with no on out their to kill them. They start updating but they aren't the only ones in this new creatures in this world in some oceans squids mange to survive the mass extinction and with no on to kill them and no sky army to hunt them they start to flourish. Chickens also survive by simply hibernating. meanwhile in Stampy's base Stampy, Lee, Sky and minecraft universe don't know that the planet recovered but they will soon know. speaking of minecraftians it will be until 1.20 update for to return but now every thing belongs to the sliver fish.

**alright now that was awesome and you see I put it in the horror section because an asteroid impact would be horrifying so any way Like/Review.**


End file.
